


What Keeps Him Here

by gipsiusy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is an idiot, M/M, Malia learn what mates really are, Mates, Stiles and Derek are mates, Worried Stiles, even if they don't know yet, scott being wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's got injured, Stiles is mad and worried and Malia learns an important lesson about what actually mates are.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The Sterek relationship according to Scott - since someone requested it (not to me, of course, but still.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Keeps Him Here

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first english ff, that isn't my first language, so be kind pleeease.  
> A special thanks goes to my beta, aka my personal Lydia. Love you girl, to the moon and back!
> 
> ps. Scott's speech about the mates is actually a sums of varius line of varius OTP. Varius soulmate, actually.
> 
> Enjoy!

**What Keeps Him Here**

 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you high? Are you out of your mind? Really, tell me,‘cause I can't see why- while your name is on a damn dead-poll, Lydia basically predicted your death and you're losing all your wolf-power- you tried to fight against two damn Berserkers twice your size.”

Stiles wasn't just mad. He was  seething with pure rage. If he could,  would’ve burnt the entire place just with a look. He was  pacing up and down the loft like a trapped animal, still yelling  at Derek. Derek who, in the meanwhile, was  sitting on a chair, just staring at him.

After the last disastrous mission Derek got injured. Not  seriously , but  bad enough to scare the shit out of them, or at least out of Stiles.

“And if it wasn't enough, your ex-psycho girlfriend ~~is~~ came back and nobody knows what she  wants while you were here, missing for like a week -week in which we all basically have tried to not die- playing the happy hunter family with someone who would sell you for ten bucks. No offense, Braeden” he added then, like he has just acknowledged her presence, “Not taken” she replied her with a wave.

The other two people  were , however, just Scott and Malia, so he keeps shout him down with no worries.

He continued his rant, more like a  soliloquy  since Derek wasn't allowed to talk -if he dared, Stiles himself would have killed him to death- while Malia listen  to the  argument with interest.

She have seen Stiles mad. And she have seen him worried. Many, many times. But never at the same time. That day was even the first time she  heard his heart lose a beat since their little adventure in Eichen House. After all the crazy adventures they've gone through, it was the first time she’d see him actually scared.

And  it was all because Derek hit the ground of the basement where they  were fighting.

Stiles dragged him out of the danger  zone nearly all  by himself, and after a little trip  to the hospital -Scott's mum personally reassured them - Stiles actually - that he was okay and that they had  to keep an eye on him, he helped reaching the loft. After  making sure that he was alright, Stiles started yelling.

“It would be so much easier if they'd just stop pretending” Braedenwassaying next to her.

“It's Stiles and Derek. They work like that. I tried to push a little bit after the Nogitsune -more for the pack's mental health- but then Derek's been kidnapped, the dead-poll.. other stuff happened and we just had no time for romance” Scott replied.

“What are you talking about?” Malia asked, staring at both of them. Braeden raisedan eyebrow and gave Scott a look like she was saying “your pack, your shit”, but the alpha seemed determined not to spill a word. “So?” the former-coyoteinsisted. Braeden snorted a little.

“Did you tell him how do you feel about him?” she asked, instead. Malia looked confused.

“No, I didn’t. Why shouldI? He's my mate, he already knows”.

Braeden  started laughing, like she couldn't help  it , and received a glare from both the former-things.

“Malia” Scott started, “It’s a little bit… it’s a lot more complicated thanthat. The mates thing. We're not animals, not at all, and Stiles is human; mates don't work like that” he explained, a bit nervous. “You think that he's your mate, but he's not.”

“How do you know? Did you have a mate?”Did Scott just smelled relief?

“No, not anymore. It's complicated- mates are complicated. Being mated is not just being in love or feeling attraction towards someone. It is, too, but it's more powerful than a simple crush. It leads you away, and at the same time keeps you to the ground.

Your mate -even if this is not the right term to use- is the only person who would  actually do everything for you. And you would do the same for him. For making him happy, keeping him away from pain and loss. It’s the only person you know you can always rely on. Even if you have many allies more powe r ful than him, you'll always count on him first. But it’s not just trust.

You are willing to suffer the worst pain in the world, just for make him happy.  If he ‘ll find someone else that makes him happier than you, you would let him go. You would leave him, if  it means it’s gonna make him happy and safe.

You  become , basically, everything he needs. A friend, a lover, a brother, a first-aid call.

If you’ll lose him...  It’s not just pain  that roams inside of you . It’s not just grief. It’s not like  losing a member of the pack. It’s like  losing everything you’ve ever had, everything you've ever loved.  Again and again, until there's nothing  left than your body and the beast inside of you. He's your anchor. He keeps you right. He  takes out the better of you. He changes you, and you change him as well. Look at them now…”

All the three  of them turned their head to stare the couple. They've moved to the bed, while they were talking. Derek laying on it, Stiles sit on his right  instead .They were whispering.

Neither Scott  ~~ or ~~ nor Malia tried to use their power to listen  to their conversation.

“It's like there is anyone else in the entire city, right?” Braeden said, suddenly. “Of course you could, if you want, but you don't, right? It's their private bubble..”

Malia just nodded, fascinated.

“None of you was here at the beginning. They couldn’t stand each other. I've actually missed the moment when they became… whatever they are  now . But it was nearly clear after  ~~ the ~~ last summer. Nearly frustrating. And if it wasn't at the time, after the Nogitsune, I think  it all became pretty clear.” Scott laughed at himself  briefly ,  sadness lingering at the back of his throat .

“Why?” Both the girls asked.

Scott was a bit torn. How can he explain all the things he and Derek  have gone through in that period?  The sudden awareness towards the older’s feelings ?

“Remember Stiles' visit at Eichen House?” he asked at  last . Malia nodded. “While he was there, me and the rest of the pack were looking for a way to save Stiles, or at least  to stop the Nogitsune.

One of the possibility was, and in a certain way it became real, killing him. We've been lucky, but still we could have killed him.

If it was you. If you had to take a choice, what would that be?” he simply  asked .

“If there was any other option… yes, I would have killed him.” She answered rapidly.

Scott just smiled.

“Yeah, Derek said the same. But his heart  sped up every time we mentioned the thing. He was lying, and he  doesn’t even know that. He just couldn't, and I think that the Nogitsune understood that in some way. He wasn't afraid of him when he  faced him, right here, with Chris Argent pointing a gun  above his head. Derek wouldn’t let anyone hurt him if he was still Stiles.”

“ That’s … stupid”  said Malia eventually.

“Yeah, we all agree on that.” Braeden  murmured .

“Lydia thinks that Derek still haven't  dealt with the truth. He doesn't want  to . She  thinks it  must have something to do with putting Stiles in danger, making him become a living target or shit like that...”

“Or maybe he's just stupid” the killer  added , grinning.

“Yeah, probably.”

In that moment Stiles came in, lifting his head.

“I've grounded him. Now he's sleeping. Someone should stay here for the night,  keepin an eye on him” he said, still visibly worried.

“Why don't you? I have to come back to my place.” Braeden said, with a little grin still on her face.

“Yeah, Stiles, you should stay,” Scott  added . “Call me if you need  anything .”

“Okay, but… why me? I mean, I'm  only human. If someone attacks us we're useless and  defenseless ” he  replied , clearly  puzzled .

Malia just  raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you'll find a way.” and without saying anything else, she walked away. Stiles was even more shocked.

“What the hell is going on here?”

 


End file.
